Dora Reich
|species = Human |gender = Female |height = 1.54 meters |mass = |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Indigo |skin = Fair |era = *NoHead era |family members = |affiliation = |masters = |apprentices = }} Dora Reich (b. 6 March, 1998) was a Canadian female YouTuber and singer who released her first song, Sing Like a Bitch, in 2018. She was considered "the next Rocken Role" by those who disliked her, or both of them. Biography Early life Dora Reich was born on 6 March, 1998 in Ontario, Canada. She was raised there with her brother, Clarence. In 2005, she joined a drama group and developed public speaking skills. Her mother encouraged her to read a range of genres, which Reich cited as a lyrical influence. Reich played Roclaedus at a young age alongside classmate Asher Klauss and also took an interest in Pop 'em. Reich began making YouTube videos in July 2011. By 2016, her channel was the ninth most popular in Canada. On 1 December, 2017, she published a video on her YouTube channel, reporting to be interested in following the career of a popstar. Later life In 2018, she came into league with Universal Music, and from this she released her first song, Sing Like a Bitch, and a considerable promotion campaign in the mix. Within several days of its release, the song's video became the eighth most disliked video on YouTube. Like Rocken Role, she isolated herself during the Second NoHead War. After the death of Mr. Stupid NoHead she returned to singing, inspiring her to do the same, as "the world could use some cheer during these dark times". Her return was foreshadowed in a vision had by Baby Intelligence. Reich claims to be in a relationship with Rocken Role, who she claims slept with her, though this rumor is most likely untrue as Role has denied this and has sworn he "would never elope with a mutant". Physical description Dora Reich was five feet tall and appeared to be at an ideal weight, though her actual mass is unknown. She was athletic, at least as a teenager and possibly in adulthood. She had a habit of wearing long robes which she received a lot of controversy for, as it "simply didn't suit her". Personality and traits Dora Reich was confident and seemed to relish her fame. Nevertheless, she appeared surprised by the massive attention "Sing Like a Bitch" obtained in one of her vlogs. She further emphasized that not everybody had to like the song and that everybody should judge it for themselves. Reich was considered to be a talented athlete, especially as an adolescent. Reich was also known to not be fond of silence, as she believed it never achieved anything. Her haters labelled her as idiotic, though the true extent of her intelligence is left to the imagination. Dora does not seem to be a very honest or integral person, as she has falsely claimed to have had an affair with Rocken Role, though there is no evidence of this. As an agenda for higher profit, she announced that additional CDs would only be produced if there was a high number of pre-orders, which was certainly untrue. Powers and abilities Dora Reich was considered to be a talented athlete, so she would have at least some degree of prowess in Roclaedus and Pop 'em. It is unknown what her powers are. Her singing abilities, on the other hand, have been derided by the majority, so it is safe to assume she lacks in this field. Relationships Rocken Role ]] Dora seemed to be fond of Rocken Role, as she claimed to have slept with him. However, it is highly likely that she was lying. Appearances * Notes and references Category:1998 births Category:5 foot individuals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Born in March Category:Canadian individuals Category:Musicians Category:Mutants Category:Unmarried individuals